Remember Me Drabble
by Niel Hill
Summary: "Apa katamu? Tak ada apa-apa? MENCINTAI SAUDARAMU SENDIRI DAN MENYETUBUHINYA KAU BILANG TAK ADA APA APA HAH! BAHKAN SEKARANG KAU KEMBALI DAN MENGULANG KEJADIAN DULU LAGI!" / CHECK THIS OUT! /CHAP 2 UPDATE! / HaeHyuk/ Drabble I Found You! / YAOI / RnR Please...
1. Chapter 1

**Remember Me!**

Cast : Lee DongHae, Lee Hyukjae, And Official couple.

Summary : Ini adalah rentetan kejadian antara amnesia Eunhyuk pada Donghae. Kenapa Eunhyuk tak mengingat Donghae sama sekali?

Genre : Drama.

Rated : T

Warning : BL, YAOI, Tulisan transparan, Typo(s), Alur aneh, dan tokoh yang gak sesuai dengan karakter, juga kalimat alien yang menyebar. -_-

Cerita hanya milik author, kesamaan nama, dan yang lainnya hanya kesengajaan author belaka #plak-_-.

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

Fanfic ini adalah fanfic yang merupakan sequel dari fanfic sebelumnya yang berjudul "I Found You!". Untuk menambah imajinasi dan kejelasan, lebih baik kalian baca dulu ff presequel nya ._. dan jangan lupa review di ff ini ataupun presequelnya ya *promosi

#

Matahari semakin tinggi, burung-burung pun mulai berteduh dari teriknya matahari. Donghae duduk di pinggiran kasur king size miliknya dengan kedua ruas jari menyatu, yang ia gunakan untuk menyangga dagunya. Semenjak kejadian kemarin yang menyebabkan Eunhyuk –Yang namanya ia ketahui dari salah satu anak buahnya- di larikan ke ruang UKS sekolah, membuat Donghae terus-terusan memikirkannya. Bukan karena ia merasa bersalah pada namja itu, namun percakapan singkat merekalah yang membuat Donghae uring-uringan.

FLASHBACK

"Spencer?"

"Kau spencer kan?!" pekik Donghae untuk kedua kalinya pada Eunhyuk.

"..." Eunhyuk terdiam, berbagai kilatan memori muncul dikepalanya. Donghae pun terdiam, takut-takut ia salah orang. Takut juga bahwa orang di depannya benar-benar Spencer.

Eunhyuk mulai memegang dahinya, dan memijat pelipisnya yang tiba-tiba terasa pening. "S-spencer?" Ulang Eunhyuk lirih.

BRUK

Eunhyuk jatuh terduduk. Namja manis itu memejamkan matanya meminimalisir pening hebat yang menderitanya. "Argh!" Eunhyuk semakin meremas rambut pirangnya yang baru saja ia bawa ke salon kemarin sore.

"H-hei. Gwenchana?" Tanya Donghae panik. Ia mengelus punggung Eunhyuk, mencoba untuk sedikit menenangkan pria manis itu. Eunhyuk semakin menjerit kesakitan, Donghae dapat melihat Eunhyuk mati-matian untuk tetap membuka matanya saat dirinya nyaris hilang kesadaran.

"Ugh~" Lirih Eunhyuk sebelum akhirnya ia jatuh pingsan. Hampir saja kepalanya terbentur lantai jika Donghae tak menahan beban tubuhnya. Donghae menghela nafasnya kasar, dan dengan setengah hati ia menggendong Eunhyuk sampai ruang kesehatan kampusnya.

FLASHBACK OFF

"Arrggh! Sial!" Donghae melempar bantalnya ke dinding. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya dan menunpukan pergelangan tangannya di dahinya.

"Mungkinkah?" Gumam Donghae sebelum ia terlelap karena terlalu lelah memikirkan semuanya.

#

"Ughh~" Satu leguhan lolos dari mulut Eunhyuk. Bola matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah dalam kelopaknya. Kini bola matanya sudah terlihat, meskipun ia masih harus menetralkan cahaya yang tiba-tiba merambat masuk ke matanya. Ia mendapati langit-langit kamarnya, ia sudah diantar ke rumah mungkin?

"Hyunghh-" Lirih Eunhyuk dengan nafas yang masih terpenggal karna sesak.

Sungmin yang memang sudah berada disamping Eunhyuk semenjak adiknya berusaha membuka mata, menghampiri Eunhyuk dan memegang kedua tangan namsaengnya. "Ne? Eunhyukkie?"

"A-aku pusing~" Adu Eunhyuk manja. Sungmin tersenyum maklum, ia kemudia mengelus pucuk kepala adiknya dan mengecup keningnya. "Aku akan ambil sup buatan eomma di dapur, kau makan ya. Tunggu sebentar." Ucap Sungmin dan ia segera pergi berlalu sebelum Eunhyuk menjawabnya.

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu hyukkie?" Tanya Sungmin pada Eunhyuk yang kini sedang disuapinya.

Eunhyuk menelan kunyahan makanannya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin. "Aku hanya merasa seperti… _deja vu_."

Sungmin menghentikan suapannya. "Seperti apa?"

"A-aku.." Bola mata Eunhyuk bergerak gelisah. "Aku melihat seseorang yang tampak tidak asing. Seseorang yang memanggilku spencer.."

Sungmin terpaku, matanya melebar memandang ke arah lantai. Ia mengadah, menatap adik semata wayangnya yang kini tengah merasa kecewa. Ya, Sungmin tau itu. Adiknya merasa kecewa karena tak dapat mengingat apa yang harusnya ia ingat.

"Tak apa." Telapak tangan Sungmin mengelus pucuk kepala Eunhyuk dengan lembut. "Kau tak mengingatnya pun tak masalah. Jangan memaksa untuk mengingatnya Hyuk."

"Ta-tapi hyung.. Di kampus tadi, ada yang memanggilku dengan nama Spencer juga." Adu Eunhyuk.

"Siapa?" Eunhyuk menatap Sungmin heran saat mendengar nada suara Sungmin yang terdengar dingin. "Siapa nama orang itu?" Ulang Sungmin.

"A-aku tidak tahu. Aku baru bertemu dengannya tadi pagi."

Sungmin meletakan makanan Eunhyuk di meja nakas, lalu berdiri dari duduknya. Eunhyuk menatap Sungmin takut, kenapa suasana mood Sungmin berubah drastis?

"Kau lanjutkan makananmu sendiri Hyukie, hyung mau kebawah dulu." Sungmin mengecup pucuk kepala Eunhyuk dan tersenyum tipis sebelum keluar dari kamar Eunhyuk.

"Ada apa dengan Sungmin hyung?" Gumam Eunhyuk. Ia kemudian meneruskan makannya, setelah itu pergi tidur.

~NH~

"Eunhyuk-ah, tadi sebelum kau masuk ada seseorang yang mencarimu."

Eunhyuk menoleh pada Ryeowook, ia memiringkan kepalanya lucu seolah-olah berkata 'siapa?'

Mengerti dengan apa yang ada di pikiran Eunhyuk, Ryeowook segera menjawab. "Lee Donghae."

Eunhyuk menyeritkan keningnya saat mendengar nama asing itu, seingat otak pendeknya ia tak pernah memiliki teman bernama Lee Donghae.

"Nugu?"

Ryeowook melotot lucu pada Eunhyuk. "Yah! Ku pikir kalian sudah saling kenal!" Omel Ryeowook.

"Aku tidak tahu Ryeowook-ah~"

Ryeowook berdecak sebal, ia kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada catatatnnya. "Molla, dia bilang agar kau menemuinya di taman depan kampus dan temui dia di belakang pohon besar."

Eunhyuk hanya menghela nafasnya lalu kembali memperhatikan seongsaenim.

~NH~

"Di taman depan ya hmm~" Eunhyuk melangkah ke tengah taman, ia menengok ke kiri dan kanan, mencari pohon besar yang dimaksud. Setelah menemukan pohon besar, Eunhyuk segera berjalan kesana, dan mendapati sesosok pria yang berdiri membelakanginya. Ia menyerit heran saat merasa mengenal sosok didepannya.

"Maaf? Lee Donghae?"

Pria itu membalikan badannya dengan senyum menawan khasnya. Eunhyuk seketika lupa caranya bernafas, entah kenapa setiap berhadapan dengan pria di depannya kepalanya terasa pening dan seperti ada sesuatu yang mendesak keluar dari kepalanya.

"P-pergi!" Bentak Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pening, ia benar-benar berjuang untuk mempertahankan kesadarannya.

"H-hei.." Donghae nampak salah tingkah saat melihat Eunhyuk kembali merasakan sakit di kepalanya.

"Kumohon~ Kepalaku selalu merasa sakit saat berdekatan denganmu." Pinta Eunhyuk dengan memelas.

GREEPP

Eunhyuk membelalakan matanya saat Donghae malah memeluknya, berkebalikan dengan apa yang dimintanya.

"Aku mengerti. Apa sudah merasa baikan?"

Eunhyuk mengerutkan keningnya, tak mengerti dengan apa yang Donghae katakan. Namun kepalanya entah kenapa tiba-tiba merasa baikan saat merasakan kehangatan yang menguar dari tubuh Donghae.

Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya, ia sandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Donghae. Kenapa ia merasa ada rasa rindu yang begitu besar menguar begitu saja. Sebenarnya siapa Lee Donghae?

.

.

.

Hembusan angin terdengar sampai ke telinga mereka, saking sepinya keadaan. Baik Eunhyuk maupun Donghae yang kini duduk agak berjauhan tak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun, mereka sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

"Emm… Eunhyuk-sshi?" Panggil Donghae yang memecahkan kesunyian.

"Ye?"

"Ada beberapa hal yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu. Apakah.. kau mau menjawabnya?" Tanya Donghae ragu-ragu.

"Ya, akan ku jawab sebisaku." Jawab Eunhyuk.

"Err.. pertama, apakah kau.. punya saudara?"

Eunhyuk menyeritkan keningnya, lalu ia menjawab pertanyaan Donghae. "Ya, aku punya hyung."

"Hanya hyung?" Tanya Donghae seolah-olah tak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan Eunhyuk.

"Ya. Waeyo?" Eunhyuk menatap Donghae heran. Kenapa Donghae seolah-olah tak percaya dengan apa yang ia katakan? Seingatnya ia hanya punya satu hyung, Sungmin hyung.

Donghae tampak berpikir sejenak, ia kembali menatap Eunhyuk sebelum akhirnya kembali bertanya. "Kau ingat masa kecilmu?"

Eunhyuk nampak berpikir, lama.. sangat lama. Kemudian ia menatap Donghae dengan matanya yang sudah berkaca-kaca. "Aku tidak ingat. Kenapa aku tidak ingat? Hueee.."

"H-hei.. tenanglah! Kau bilang kau punya hyung 'kan? Kenapa tidak bertanya padanya saja?" Bujuk Donghae.

"Kau benar! Aku akan bertanya padanya! Dadah!" Eunhyuk pergi berlalu, meninggalkan Donghae yang melongo. Kemudian Donghae tertawa tanpa sebab, jika ada yang melihatnya mungkin ia sudah dikira orang gila.

"Kalau dilihat dari kepribadiannya, itu memang kau.. Spencer~" Gumam Donghae menerawang kea rah langit.

~NH~

"Hyuung~ ayolah~"

"Shiro! Jangan tanya aku!"

"Hyuuuunggg~"

"Aniyoo, pergi sana. Hush hush!"

"Hyunng!"

"Shirooo!"

"Yak yak! Ada apa ini?" Suara eomma Lee menggelegar, melerai kedua anaknya yang masih setia berdebat jika ia tak segera melerainya.

"Eommaaa~" Eunhyuk menghambur memeluk eommanya, ia menunjuk Sungmin dengan tangannya. "Aku hanya bertanya pada Sungmin hyung tentang masa kecilku, tapi dia tak mau beritahu!" Adu Eunhyuk.

Eomma Lee menatap Eunhyuk sejenak, lalu menatap Sungmin yang cemberut. Ia kembali tersenyum pada Eunhyuk dan mengelus pipi anaknya itu.

"Sebaiknya kau tak perlu mengingatnya Hyukkie, banyak kenangan buruk di masa kecilmu." Ucap Eomma Lee lembut.

"Mwo? Kalau begitu aku menyedihkan sekali. Seperti apa contohnya eomma?"

"Hmm.. pada saat taman kanak-kanak dan sekolah dasar kau selalu di bully teman-temanmu." Eomma Lee terkikik saat membayangkan masa kecil Eunhyuk.

"Mwo?! Yang jelas saja! Tega sekali mereka." Eunhyuk mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Lalu? Apa lagi?"

Eomma Lee berpikir sebentar. "Ah, kau selalu bisa memanjat pohon tinggi tapi tak bisa turun. Kau juga sangat suka mandi hujan, padahal setelahnya akan selalu demam."

Eunhyuk semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kenapa aku begitu menyedihkan, huh?"

"Kan eomma sudah bilang bahwa Eunhyuk kecil itu sangat malang! Hahaha.." Sungmin menepuk kepala Eunhyuk setelahnya ia menyelamatkan diri dari Eunhyuk.

"Yakk! HYUNNGG~!"

.

.

.

"Jadi ini rumah mereka sekarang. Hah.. apa aku harus kembali masuk ke dalam kehidupan mereka?"

Pria berbaju putih yang dibalut kemeja panjang dan celana jeans yang tampak robek –atau disobek- dibeberapa bagian itu menghela nafasnya. Pria itu, Lee Donghae, sejak tadi mengikuti Eunhyuk yang pulang dari kampusnya. Dan kini ia sedang berdiri di sebrang rumah sederhana milik keluarga Eunhyuk.

Donghae menendang-nendang kerikil yang berada di dekat kakinya, dan tak sengaja kerikil itu mengenai anjing penjaga milik tetangga Eunhyuk.

"GUKK! GUKK! GUKK!"

Anjing itu menyalak pada Donghae. Mungkin anjing itu berpikir bahwa Doghae adalah orang berbahaya yang akan mengancam rumah majikannya.

Donghae membelalakan matanya saat anjing itu mulai mengejarnya. "Aish! Kenapa anjing itu tidak diikat sih?!" Gerutu Donghae.

Jadilah kejar-kejaran Antara si anjing dengan Donghae. Berdoa saja semoga Donghae selamat dari anjing itu.

~NH~

"Eomma~" Eunhyuk memanggil eommanya di sela-sela makan malam mereka.

"Hmm.."

"Emm.. Apa eomma kenal dengan Lee Donghae?"

Eomma Lee menghentikan makannya, begitu pula dengan Sungmin dan appa Lee. Eunhyuk menatap mereka satu per satu. Eunhyuk tersenyum saat eomma menatap padanya.

"Kenapa memangnya?" Tanya eomma Lee datar dan terkesan dingin.

Untuk sejenak Eunhyuk terpaku, namun ia menggedikkan bahunya tak perduli. Mungkin eommanya sedang lelah.

"Aku punya teman bernama Lee Donghae. Entah kenapa saat dia ada di dekatku, aku selalu merasa senang, dan.. aku seperti merindukannya."

Eunhyuk kembali tersenyum pada keluarganya, dan memasukan makanannya ke dalam mulutnya. Ia kembali heran dengan seluruh keluarganya yang kini diam membeku. Apa ada yang salah dengan ucapannya?

"W-wae?"

Eunhyuk sempat berjengit kaget karena tiba-tiba saja eommanya membenturkan sendoknya, ia mulai gelisah dan takut. Kenapa keluarganya menjadi aneh hanya karena ia membahas Donghae?

"Jangan pernah bicara pada saat makan Lee Hyukjae! Apakah tinggal di Kanada membuatmu kehilangan sopan satun mu?"

"A-aniyo eomma! Mianhae."

Eunhyuk menatap eommanya memelas. Ia juga menatap Sungmin yang sepertinya tak ingin menatapnya.

"Eomma sudah kenyang."

Eomma Lee meninggalkan meja makan, di susul appa Lee yang sebelumnya sempat tersenyum kecut ke arahnya.

"Hyung juga?"

Eunhyuk menatap Sungmin sendu. Sungmin menatap Eunhyuk datar, dan akhirnya ia memilih untuk melanjutkan makannya.

"Aniyo. Aku harus mencuci piring setelah selesai."

Eunhyuk menghela nafasnya. Tiga tahun tidak tinggal dengan Sungmin bukan alasan untuk lupa tentang hyungnya itu. Eunhyuk mengerti, Sungmin sama seperti kedua orang tuanya.

"Baiklah, aku selesai. Aku ke kamar dulu." Eunhyuk berjalan dengan lesu menuju ke kamarnya, tak menyadari bahwa Sungmin menatapnya dengan sangat sendu sambil bergumam.

"Mianhae Hyukkie." Gumam Sungmin tanpa ada yang dapat mendengarnya satupun kecuali dirinya.

~NH~

"Hyukkie!"

Eunhyuk menoleh ke sumber suara. Ia tersenyum tipis, lalu kembali ke posisinya semula. Merebahkan kepalanya pada meja kantin.

"Gwenchana?"

Donghae mendudukan tubuhnya tepat di depan Eunhyuk yang kini tampak lesu dan sama sekali tak bersemangat.

"Ne.."

Donghae menyerit tak suka. Ia tahu Eunhyuk berbohong padanya, ia berdecak. Donghae mengelus pucuk kepala Eunhyuk pelan, mebuat Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya karena merasa nyaman.

Donghae baru sadar bahwa Eunhyuk tak lagi berdandan ala fashionista idiot saat ke kempus, hari ini Eunhyuk terkesan asal meski Donghae akui justru memuatnya tampak lebih bagus dari dandanan sebelumnya.

"Wae geurae? Ceritakan padaku."

Eunhyuk menghela nafasnya kasar, ia sedikit menyamankan posisi kepalanya sebelum akhirnya sedikit bergeser agar dapat menatap Donghae.

"Aniyo. Naega gwenchana." Eunhyuk tersenyum. "Ah, aku sudah menanyakan tentang masa kecilku pada keluargaku. Kau mau dengar?"

Donghae sedikit melebarkan matanya, ia sedikit merasa tegang kali ini.

"N-ne. Ceritakan padaku."

"Eomma bilang pada saat kecil dulu, aku sering di bully teman-temanku. Aku juga bisa memanjat pohon, tapi tak bisa turun. Lalu aku juga selalu suka hujan-hujanan, tapi setelahnya aku selalu demam."

Eunhyuk terkekeh. "Aku malang sekali."

Donghae tersenyum kecut. Ia menatap Eunhyuk sendu, sembari tangannya terus membelai kepala Eunhyuk tanpa sadar.

"Boleh.. aku main ke rumahmu?"

"Mwo?" Eunhyuk mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap Donghae kaget. Kenapa Donghae tiba-tiba ingin ke rumahnya?

"Aku hanya ingin kenal dengan keluargamu." Seakan mengerti dengan kebingungan Eunhyuk, Donghae menjelaskan maksudnya.

"A-ah.. Baiklah."

"Ku tunggu di taman sepulang kuliah ne?"

"Arraseo. Aku ke kelas dulu." Eunhyuk bangkit dari duduknya. Ia sedikit menjauhi meja sebelum akhirnya berbalik menatap Donghae. "Kau tidak ikut ke kelas?"

Donghae menggeleng. "Aku mau bolos." Donghae tersenyum. "Tenang saja, aku tetap akan menunggumu di taman."

Eunhyuk mengangguk sekilas, sebelum akhirnya sosoknya hilang.

"Eoh? Tadi aku memanggilnya dengan nama kecil itu, tanpa sadar ya. Dan kupikir dia juga tidak merasa terganggu. Hhh~"

Donghae menghela nafasnya, kemudian segera pergi dari kantin dan menuju ke taman. Ia ingin menenangkan pikirannya di tempat itu.

~NH~

"_Berhenti! Jangan sakiti dia! Dasar jelek!" Seorang bocah dengan rambut coklat bermodel jamur berdiri dihadapan beberapa bocah lain, melindungi seorang bocah laki-laki di belakangnya. _

"_Huh, kau mau belmain dengan kami monyet jelek? Wajahmu milip monyet, kau tahu itu?" ledek bocah dihadapannya dengan logat cadel yang masih menempel di lidahnya. _

"_Biar! Kalian bahkan jauh lebih jelek dari monyet jelek yang kalian bicarakan. Yong Guk pabo!" _

_Bocah dengan tampan sangar di hadapannya itu menggeram kesal. Dengan segera ia memberikan pukulannya tepat di pipi tembam si 'monyet jelek'. _

"_Andwee! Hiks.." _

_Yong guk dan yang lainnya menoleh ke arah bocah yang sedari tadi terus membungkam mulutnya, dan memilih menyaksikan. _

"_Hyukkie~ hiks.." _

"_Kau akhilnya bicala ikan bau! Jadi kelemahanmu itu monyet jelek ini?" Yong Guk menatap Eunhyuk, kemudian menyeringai setelahnya._

"_Pukul dia!" _

"_Hae-ya!" _

"_Andwee! Hyukkie! ANDWEE!" _

_._

_._

_._

"_Hiks.." _

_Bocah lima tahun dengan rambut agak ikal hitam itu membuka matanya. Matanya yang tadinya tertutup kini melirik-lirik gelisah, mencari seseorang yang seharusnya ada dalam penglihatannya. _

"_Hiks~ hiks~" _

_Bocah itu mendongakan kepalanya ke atas pohon maple. Ia tersenyum tipis kala mendapati sosok yang dicarinya sedang menangis di atas pohon. _

"_Tidak bisa tulun lagi Hyukkie?" Tanya si bocah pada bocah lain di atas pohon. _

"_Hae~ Tolongin~" Eunhyuk menatap bocah di bawah dengan berkaca-kaca, ia benar-benar ingin turun sekarang. _

"_Hyuk lompat saja, bial Hae tangkap." Ucap Donghae seraya melebarkan kedua tangannya guna menangkap Eunhyuk nanti. _

"_Tapi nanti Hae jadi tertiban 'kan?" _

"_Bukannya memang selalu begitu? Hyuk lompat dan Hae akan tangkap, tapi setelahnya kita selalu gak apa-apa kan?" Ucap Donghae dengan penuh keyakinan. Di berikannya senyum tulus pada Eunhyuk, agar Eunhyuk tak ragu lagi. _

"_Arraseo." _

_HUP _

_BRUKK _

"_Buka matamu Hyukkie~"_

_Eunhyuk yang tadinya memejamkan matanya erat-erat kini membukanya lebar-lebar, Donghae berada di bawahnya sambil tersenyum._

"_H-hae~" cicit Eunhyuk. _

_Dengan segera Eunhyuk bangkit dari tindihannya pada Donghae, dan menunduk sedalam-dalamnya._

"_Gwenchana Hyukkie-ya. Hae gak apa-apa kok, lihat!" Donghae merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar, lalu menepuk-nepuk dadanya, berusaha menunjukkan bahwa ia baik-baik saja._

"_Nde. Gomawo Hae-ya. Hae selalu nolongin Hyuk kalo Hyuk gak bisa turun." Eunhyuk memeluk Donghae erat, yang dibalas tepukan lembut pada punggungnya. _

_._

_._

_._

"_Hatchimm!" _

_Helaan nafas keluar dari bibir tipis bocah yang kini berdiri di samping ranjang dimana seseorang berbaring dengan handuk kecil di dahinya. _

"_Hyukkie kenapa hujan-hujanan telus? Padahal setelahnya Hyukkie jadi demam begini." _

_Eunhyuk tersenyum dengan wajah pucatnya. Digenggamnya erat tangan Donghae yang kini mengelus pudaknya. _

"_Karena Hae suka hujan, jadi Hyuk juga mau coba suka hujan. Setiap hujan turun, Hyuk main hujan-hujanan, Hyuk mau mencoba akrab sama hujan." Jawab Eunhyuk polos. _

"_Meskipun Hae suka hujan, tapi kan Hae gak selalu hujan-hujanan Hyuk. Lagipula Eommonim bilang Hyuk itu lemah kalau sama hujan, kenapa malah telus hujan-hujanan?" _

_Eunhyuk mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Bukannya Hyuk udah bilang? Itu karena Hyuk mau akrab sama hujan, karena Donghae suka hujan. Kenapa semua orang ngelarang Hyuk akrab sama hujan sih?" _

_Donghae menghela nafasnya, dalam hatinya ia sedang mencari cara agar Eunhyuk tak lagi hujan-hujanan. _

"_Eungg.. tapi bukan begitu calanya aklab sama hujan Hyuk. Ada cala lain." _

_Eunhyuk menatap Donghae berbinar-binar. "Benar ada cara lain? Hyuk gak perlu hujan-hujanan lagi?" _

_Donghae mengangguk ragu-ragu. "Emm.. Kita bisa membuat angsa keltas dan menggantungnya sebagai tanda peltemanan dengan hujan. Otte?" _

"_Jeongmal? Hyuk akan coba cara itu!" _

~NH~

"..Ae.."

"…Hae.."

"..Donghae-ya!"

"Uh?" Donghae membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Ia menatap Eunhyuk yang kini sudah duduk di sampingnya entah sejak kapan.

"Kau tertidur."

Donghae bangkit dari duduknya, sedikit mengucek matanya. "Mianhae."

"Gwenchana?" Tanya Eunhyuk yang membuat Donghae menyerit heran.

"Wae?"

"Kau menangis saat tertidur tadi Donghae-ya." Eunhyuk menatap Donghae polos, sesekali mengedipkan kedua matanya.

Donghae membelalakan matanya, ia mengusap permukaan pipinya yang dekat dengan matanya dan menatap tangannya yang memang basah karena adanya liquid bening di matanya.

Donghae tertawa canggung. "Gwenchana. Hanya… sedikit teringat akan masa lalu." Ia menggaruk pipinya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

Eunhyuk berdiri dari duduknya, ia membenahi tasnya agar terasa nyaman untuk dipakainya. Ia menatap Donghae sambil mengulurkan tangannya, berniat untuk membantu Donghae berdiri. "Hmm.. Kajja kita pulang."

"A-ah Ne."

~NH~

Donghae bergerak gelisah, sesekali membasahi bibirnya yang entah kenapa terasa sangat kering. Dengan spontan ia memegang tangan Eunhyuk yang hendak membuka pintu. Eunhyuk menatap Donghae seolah mengatakan 'wae?'

Donghae kembali gelisah, itu spontan sungguh! Ia merasa takut untuk bertemu keluarga Eunhyuk. Bukan. Bukan karena ia takut seperti seorang pacar yang meminta restu orang tua pasangannya, tapi takut akan sesuatu yang dulu pernah terjadi.

CKLEKK

"Lho Hyukkie-ya?"

Donghae merundukkan kepalanya, dan berusaha merapat ke punggung Eunhyuk guna melindungi wajahnya agar tak terlihat oleh Eomma Lee yang diyakini Donghae bahwa ia lah yang membuka pintu.

"Ah, Eomma. Kebetulan sekali, aku bawa temanku!" Pekik Eunhyuk senang.

Eunhyuk sedikit menarik-narik Donghae yang bersembunyi di punggungnya. Donghae meremas jemari Eunhyuk yang digunakan untuk menariknya, memberitahu bahwa ia tak ingin Eommanya melihat wajahnya sekarang. Eunhyuk menyerit tak mengerti, namun semua itu teralihkan ketika mencium bau sesuatu yang aneh dari dalam rumahnya.

"Eomma? Sungmin hyung sudah pulang?" Tanya Eunhyuk pada Eommanya. Eomma Lee menggeleng, Sungmin memang belum pulang dari kantornya sejak tadi. "Lalu, eomma sedang memasak?"

"A- YA AMPUN!" Eomma Lee meninggalkan Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang berada di luar, ia langsung menuju dapur dimana sumber utamanya. Mata Eomma Lee berkaca-kaca melihat masakannya yang sudah menghintam dan rasanya pastinya pahit.

"Eomma? Gwenchana?"

Eomma Lee menoleh dan mendapati Eunhyuk yang menatapnya. Eomma Lee hanya menunjuk ke arah kompor dengan wajah yang sudah bermandikan air mata.

"A-aigoo! Apa ini?" Eunhyuk mengambil wajah itu, membuang isinya dan meletakkannya di tempat pencucian piring. Setelahnya ia menyemprotkan pewangi agar bau hangus itu tak lagi menyebar.

"Nah Eomma, apakah kau ingin protes?" Tanya Eunhyuk sembali melirik-lirik makanan yang sudah eommanya buat dengan susah payah dan akhirnya berakhir di tempat sampah. Dari pada harus di makan?

Eomma Lee menghela nafasnya. "Ani, itu pantas untuk makanan itu. Sudah gosong."

Eunhyuk tertawa, juga eomma Lee.

"Ah, iya Hyukkie. Dimana temanmu yang kau bawa itu?"

Eunhyuk berhenti tertawa. Dia sedikit mengelus-elus dadanya menghilangkan sesak akibat tertawa. "Dia di depan eomma."

"Hmm.. Kajja kita sambut dia dulu."

Eomma Lee berjalan menuju ruang tamu dengan tiga jus jeruk yang sudah ia buat di tangannya. Sedangkan Eunhyuk mengekori dari belakang.

~NH~

Donghae menyeka keringatnya yang sejak tadi keluar dengan cepat. Sudah berkali-kali ia menyeka keringatnya, bahkan bagian belakang bajunya sudah terasa basah. Kenapa? Kenapa ia begitu gugup dan takut. Ini memang berbeda dengan pertemuan sebelumnya. Mungkin wajar jika ia bersikap seperti ini.

"Maaf menunggu lama~"

DEG

Donghae meremas bajunya. Siap tidak siap, ia harus menghadapi ini semua. Dengan keberanian dan keyakinan yang ia kumpulkan, Donghae mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum ke sumber suara.

"Annyeong eomma~"

Eomma Lee terpaku. Nampan yang dibawanya sudah bergetar akibat tubuhnya yang memang bergetar.

"K-kau.."

"Mianhae eomma."

TBC

Hahh akhirnya selesai. Maaf author baru bikin sequel yang ini sekarang. Belakangan ini sibuk, nyehehe.

Oh iya, tadinya author mau bikin oneshoot tapi ternyata kebanyakan. Mungkin jadi twoshoot atau lebih. Jadi tetap mematau yaa~

Jangan lupa REVIEW please~


	2. Chapter 2

"_Annyeong eomma~" _

_Eomma Lee terpaku. Nampan yang dibawanya sudah bergetar akibat tubuhnya yang memang bergetar. _

"_K-kau.." _

"_Mianhae eomma."_

**~NH~**

**Remember Me!**

Cast : Lee DongHae, Lee Hyukjae, And Official couple.

Summary : Ini adalah rentetan kejadian antara amnesia Eunhyuk pada Donghae. Kenapa Eunhyuk tak mengingat Donghae sama sekali?

Genre : Drama.

Rated : T

Warning : BL, YAOI, Tulisan transparan, Typo(s), Alur aneh, dan tokoh yang gak sesuai dengan karakter, juga kalimat alien yang menyebar. -_-

Cerita hanya milik author, kesamaan nama, dan yang lainnya hanya kesengajaan author belaka #plak-_-.

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

Fanfic ini adalah fanfic yang merupakan sequel dari fanfic sebelumnya yang berjudul "I Found You!". Untuk menambah imajinasi dan kejelasan, lebih baik kalian baca dulu ff presequel nya ._. dan jangan lupa review di ff ini ataupun presequelnya ya *promosi

**~NH~**

PRANGG

Eomma Lee jatuh terduduk bersamaan dengan jatuhnya gelas-gelas yang terbanting dan pecah di dekatnya. Wajah cantiknya membelalak lebar karena keget, namun air matanya terus turun seolah tak ingin berhenti.

"EOMMA!" Pekik Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk segera memeluk eommanya. "Eomma.. Eomma, gwenchana?" Sungmin yang mendengar kegaduhan segera menuju ke ruang tamu. Matanya membelalak dan nafasnya tak beraturan sama seperti eomma Lee saat melihat Donghae. Sungmin melirik eommanya, ia langsung menghampiri eommanya setelah sebelumnya menatap Donghae sekilas.

"Eomma! Apa yang terjadi pada eomma, Hyukie?"

Eunhyuk menggeleng. "Mollayo hyung, Eomma tiba-tiba pingsan. Hiks~ ada apa dengan eomma, hyung?"

"Eomma~" Sebuah suara lain dari arah belakang punggung Eunhyuk, membuat Sungmin mendelik sebal. "Mau apa kau!" Bentak Sungmin. Eunhyuk hanya menatap hyungnya dan juga Donghae bergantian, tangisnya semakin deras karena kini ia berada di situasi yang sulit dan tak ia mengerti sama sekali.

"Hyung~" Eunhyuk menatap Donghae heran meski air mata tetap mengalir. Kenapa Donghae memanggil Sungmin dengan 'hyung' sama sepertinya? Kenapa Donghae juga memanggil eommanya dengan 'eomma' sama sepertinya? Apa ada yang disembunyikan oleh keluarganya dan juga Donghae?

"PERGI KAU! KAU YANG MENGHANCURKAN KELUARGAKU BRENGS*K!" Teriak Sungmin sambil memeluk eommanya yang masih pingsan.

Air mata Donghae tumpah saat Sungmin membentaknya. Dadanya kembali berdenyut nyeri sama seperti dulu, sebegitu susahnya kah dirinya untuk kembali seperti dulu?

"H-hyung, apa yang terjadi?"

"Tidak! Tidak ada apa-apa Hyukkie." Ucap Donghae yang membuat emosi Sungmin kembali tersulut.

"Apa katamu? Tak ada apa-apa? MENCINTAI SAUDARAMU SENDIRI DAN MENYETUBUHINYA KAU BILANG TAK ADA APA APA HAH?! BAHKAN SEKARANG KAU KEMBALI DAN MENGULANG KEJADIAN DULU LAGI?!"

DEG

Mencintai saudara sendiri? Menyetubuhi? Kembali lagi?

"Ukh~" Kepala Eunhyuk terasa pening memikirkan perkataan Sungmin. Donghae mencintai saudaranya sendiri dan menyetubuhinya? Dan sekarang Donghae kembali lagi? Donghae bertemu Sungmin dan Eommanya lalu memanggil mereka layaknya sebuah keluarga. Jangan-jangan yang dimaksud keluarga Donghae itu adalah keluarganya? Kalau begitu siapa yang dicintai dan disetubuhi oleh Donghae? Sungmin kah? Tapi Kyuhyun…

BRUKK

"HYUKIE!"

"EUNHYUK!"

**~NH~**

"Hyukie~ Ireona. Hyukie hiks." Donghae terus memanggil Eunhyuk yang kini berbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit. Semenjak Eunhyuk dan eomma Lee dibawa ke rumah sakit oleh Kyuhyun yang saat itu di telpon Sungmin, pria itu tak pernah beranjak dari samping Eunhyuk.

"Mianhae Hyukie, mianhae. Mianhae~" Gumam Donghae.

CKLEKK

Donghae segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada pintu , dan sosok pria yang sudah dikenalnya pun masuk sambil tersenyum padanya. "Yo! Donghae-ya." Kyuhyun. Pria itu segera memeluk Donghae.

"Kyuhyun! A-aku hiks~" air mata Donghae kembali tumpah, ia menangis meraung dipelukan Kyuhyun. Donghae sungguh lemah fisik dan batin saat ini. "Aku mengerti Donghae, aku mengerti perasaanmu juga perasaan yang lainnya. Aku pun bingung harus berbuat apa. Kau tak sepenuhnya salah karena cinta memang datang tanpa sepengetahuan, tapi Sungmin dan eomma-nim juga tak salah karena kalian adalah bagian dari keluarga mereka."

"Aku bukan saudara kembar Hyukie Kyuhyun! Kami hanya selalu bersama semenjak kecil! Hanya saja mama dan orang sekitar yang menyangka kami kembar!" Pekik Donghae. Kyuhyun sempat terkaget sebentar. Jika ia yang biasanya, mungkin ia akan menggoda Donghae serta masa bodoh. Namun kondisinya sekarang adalah… hanya ia yang netral dan masih dapat berpikir dengan kepala dingin, jadi ia yang harus memberikan solusi yang tepat untuk saat ini.

"Aku mengerti bodoh! Jangan teriak padaku!" Bentak Kyuhyun. Kesal juga dibentak-bentak orang lain selain Sungmin padahal bukan salahnya, tapi untuk kali ini Kyuhyun mencoba bersabar. "Tapi saat itu kau menyetubuhinya Hae… Saat status kalian masih dikira saudara kembar.." lirih Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui apa yang sekarang Donghae rasakan. Mungkin jika ia berada di posisi Donghae, ia akan lebih parah dan lebih ceroboh dari Donghae, karena memang cinta tak akan bisa ditebak kapan munculnya dan dengan siapa kita mencinta.

"Aku mengerti.. aku mengerti.. harusnya aku membuktikan dulu kalau kami bukan kembar. Aku bodoh Kyu.. aku bodoh.. hiks~ aku bodoh! ARGHHH!" Donghae menjambak rambutnya, ia berlutut di depan Kyuhyun sambil meraung dan menangis. Ia menyesali kebodohannya, menyesali kecerobohannya, menyesali segalanya yang membuat keadaan menjadi seperti ini. Tapi demi apapun, Donghae benar-benar tulus mencintai Eunhyuk.

Tanpa kedua orang itu sadari, seorang namja lainnya yang berada di ranjang kini telah duduk dan sedari tadi diam mendengarkan percakapan mereka dengan air mata yang terus mengalir dalam diam. "A-apa.. s-semua itu be-nar?" Donghae membelalakan matanya, ia segera memalingkan wajahnya untuk melihat sang sumber suara.

"H-hyukie?" Gumam Donghae.

**~NH~**

Donghae menatap kosong ke arah rerumputan, di otaknya terus berputar saat Eunhyuk mendengarkan ucapannya dengan Kyuhyun.

"_Donghae-ya? Semua itu benar? Kau mencintaiku? Kau.." Eunhyuk sejenak menghentikan ucapannya, hanya sekedar menelan ludah karena lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk mengucapkannya. ".. bahkan.. menyetubuhiku?" Suara Eunhyuk sangat jelas bergetar saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya. _

_Kyuhyun bersmirk, entah apa maksudnya. "Cha~ kurasa kalian bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri kan? Aku akan mengunjungi Sungmin. Bye bye~" Kyuhyun dengan santai berjalan menjauh dan keluar dari ruangan kamar inap Eunhyuk, setelah sebelumnya menepuk bahu Donghae dan membisikkan sesuatu pada pria itu. _

"_Cobalah untuk membuktikannya, selagi masih sempat.." _

_Donghae menolehkan kepalanya pada Kyuhyun yang kini melambaikan tangannya. "Membuktikannya?" gumam Donghae. _

"_Hae-ya" Panggilan lemah dari Eunhyuk menyadarkan Donghae dari lamunannya. Pria tampan itu bergegas mendatangi Eunhyuk dan menggenggam tangannya. "Ne, Hyukie?" _

"_Kenapa?"_

"_Uhm?" Donghae menyerit tak mengerti. _

"_Kenapa kau melakukannya? Kenapa? Hiks.. A-aku-" _

_GREB_

_Dengan satu gerakan lembut, Donghae memeluk Eunhyuk tanpa menyakitinya sedikitpun. "Aku mencintaimu Hyukie. Karena mencintaimu aku melakukannya. Eomma dan yang lainnya melarang kita habis-habisan, aku kalap saat eomma mengatakan kau akan dipindah ke Kanada usai lulus sekolah nanti untuk menjauhkanmu dariku. Tapi.. meskipun aku melakukan itu, eomma malah mempercepat kepindahanmu. Dan saat kembali, kau malah melupakanku. Hiks Mianhae~ Mianhae~" _

_Eunhyuk menangis dalam pelukan Donghae. Meski ia belum mengingat semuanya, tapi ia mengerti dimana posisinya dan seperti apa keadaannya. Eunhyuk percaya apa yang Donghae katakan, karena hati kecilnya berkata bahwa Donghae tidak berbohong. Eunhyuk balas memeluk Donghae. "Aku mengerti, aku mengerti."_

_Donghae melepas pelukannya dan menatap Eunhyuk. "Kau memaafkanku? Kau sudah ingat lagi?" Eunhyuk menggeleng, lalu tersenyum. "Tidak. Tapi aku memaafkanmu. Bisakah.. bisakah kau menunggu hingga aku mengingat semuanya?" Sedikit kecewa memang karena Eunhyuk belum mengingat semua tentang mereka di masa lalu, tapi ia lebih bersyukur karena Eunhyuk sudah memaafkannya. Donghae tersenyum kemudian kembali memeluk Eunhyuk. _

"_Jangankan menunggumu mengingat semuanya, aku akan terus menunggu hingga kau mencintaiku meski kau tetap tak mengingatnya. Aku akan menunggumu dan tetap mencintaimu hingga kau mencintaiku meski kau terus melupakanku saat kau mulai mencintaiku. Saranghae Lee Eunhyuk." Ucap Donghae tulus. Di kecupnya dahi Eunhyuk lama, mencoba mengalirkan seluruh perasaannya pada namja yang dicintainya. _

_Mereka berdua bertatapan, saling melempar senyum dengan rona di kedua pipi masing-masing. "Aku yakin bahwa nanti dan sebelumnya aku benar-benar mencintaimu Donghae-ya. Karena hatiku yang bilang begitu." _

_Demi apapun, ingin sekali Donghae mencium bibir tebal Eunhyuk sekarang. Namun ditahannya karena tak ingin Eunhyuk membencinya karena bersikap mesum padahal baru saja Eunhyuk memaafkannya. _

**~NH~**

"Eomma~" Eunhyuk menatap eomma Lee sembari mengelus pelan telapak tangan sang eomma. Entah kenapa ia jadi selalu membayangkan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya dahulu. Saling mencintai dengan seseorang yang dianggap adik kembarnya oleh banyak orang, lalu disetubuhi, dan kini hilang ingatan. Malang sekali nasibnya.

"Hyukie~" Eunhyuk tersenyum pada Sungmin yang baru datang dan langsung membelai kepalanya dengan lembut. Hyungnya ini sepertinya baru pulang kerja, Kyuhyun juga bersamanya dengan bungkusan di tangannya.

"Kau pulanglah Hyukie, aku akan menjaga eomma malam ini bersama Kyuhyun. Kau istirahat dirumah ne? Ajak Wookie bersamamu, jangan ajak pria itu!" Delik Sungmin. Eunhyuk menghela nafasnya kemudian tersenyum, ia tahu siapa yang dimaksud oleh Sungmin hyung-nya. Donghae. "Ne hyung~"

Eunhyuk bangkit dari duduknya, ia memakai jaketnya dan tasnya kemudian menghampiri eomma Lee. "Eomma~ Hyukie pulang ne? Saat aku kembali besok, eomma harus sudah bangun." Eunhyuk mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga eomma Lee. "Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu pada eomma, tentang Donghae dan aku tentunya." Eunhyuk mengecup pipi eommanya, lalu mengecup pipi Sungmin dan terakhir memeluk Kyuhyun. "Jaga hyungku Kyuhyun-ah, dan Donghae, tolonglah." Bisik Eunhyuk.

CUP

Eunhyuk sempat usil pada Kyuhyun dengan mengecup pipi Kyuhyun, lalu melesat kabur secepat mungkin. "YAKK! Aish!" Pekik Kyuhyun, sedangkan Sungmin hanya terkekeh geli. "Menjijikan! Sungminie! Kau harus menciumku! Menghilangkan jejak bibir Hyukhyuk! Ppali~"

"Pffttt Hahahaha!" Sungmin malah tertawa keras saat Kyuhyun mulai merajuk padanya, namun- "Hahaha-hmmpptmnn~" Tawaya terhenti karena saat itu juga Kyuhyun langsung menyerangnya.

**~NH~**

"Mm.. Maaf tuan, kita akan kemana?"

Eunhyuk menatap supir taksi yang meliriknya melalui kaca. "Mm, ke XXX no XX." Supir taksi itu mengangguk kemudian kembali berkonsentrasi pada jalanan. Eunhyuk menghela nafasnya, dipejamkan matanya untuk mengistirahatkan badannya sebentar. Sudah hampir seminggu Eunhyuk tidak masuk kuliah, dan selama itu juga ia tidak bertemu Donghae.

Donghae sempat menghubunginya bahwa ia sedang melakukan sesuatu untuk hubungan mereka, dan memintanya untuk bersabar. Eunhyuk menurutinya, tapi tetap saja rindu tak bertemu terus terbayang-bayang. Eunhyuk melirik kecil arloji di pergelangan tangannya. 23:30. Sudah cukup malam. Jalanan pun sudah sangat gelap.

Eunhyuk menyamankan duduknya dan memejamkan matanya, tidur sebentar sepertinya bukan masalah. Dipeluknya tubuhnya erat, dan mulai masuk ke alam mimpi. Sebelum itu Eunhyuk sempat merasakan taksi yang di tumpanginya oleng dan teriakan dari sang supir.

CKIITT BRAKKK

Dan setelahnya ia tak merasakan apapun lagi.

**~NH~**

"_Hyukie! Hyukie! Hyukie!" _

"_Eungh~" Eunhyuk membuka matanya, dan saat itu juga ia melihat seorang bocah yang mirip dengan Donghae. "Hyukie tertidur pulas sekali. Huh." Bocah itu mecibirkan bibirnya, kemudian ia tertawa karena melihat polosnya wajah temannya ini. "Ayo kita main Hyukie~" Bocah itu memeluknya dan mencoba membantu untuk berdiri. _

_Ia menatap tangannya yang terlihat mungil, ia menatap kakinya yang juga mungil, semua tubuhnya mungil. Berarti ia masih kecil, dan bocah didepannya… _

"_Donghae.." _

_Bocah itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Eunhyuk, kemudian tersenyum manis. "Waeyo Hyukie?" Eunhyuk awalnya terkejut, kemudian ia tersenyum membentuk gummy smilenya dengan pipi yang masih chubby. "Aniyo. Kajja kita main!" _

_Donghae versi bocah itu menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian mulai menariknya menuju ke sebuah taman dimana disana banyak permainan khas anak-anak. Eunhyuk menatap sekelilingnya. Ini bukan rumahnya, atau rumahnya yang sekarang itu rumah baru? Dan disini adalah rumah yang dulu? _

"_Hyukie~ Kajja main ayunan! Nanti Hae yang akan dorong Hyukie, Hyukie yang naik ya?" Ocehan Donghae versi bocah menyadarkan Hyukie yang asik melamun. Hyukie mengalihkan pandangannya pada Donghae, kemudian mengangguk semangat. _

_,_

_,_

_,_

"_Eunhyuk-ah, Donghae-ya" Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang asik bermain rumah susun mengalihkan pandangannya pada wanita cantik yang mereka dan bocah lainnya panggil mama. Wanita yang mengurus mereka sekaligus pemilik panti asuhan ini. Taeyeon mama._

"_Wae, mama?" Tanya Eunhyuk yang sudah lebih dulu berdiri dan kini sibuk membantu Donghae berdiri. Wanita cantik itu mengelus kepala kedua bocah berusia 7 tahun itu, kemudia berjongkok dihadapan keduanya. _

"_Apakah kalian mau punya eomma dan appa?" Tanya Taeyeon. Mata Eunhyuk dan Donghae berbinar, kemudian keduanya mengangguk semangat. "Maksud mama keluarga? Hae mau punya keluarga seperti teman sekolah Hae lainnya mama." Ucap Donghae polos. "Ne, Donghae-ya." Taeyeon tersenyum, kemudian mengecup pipi gembul Donghae. _

"_Mama~ Aku juga mau~" Taeyeon terkekeh, Eunhyuk memang selalu iri pada Donghae, meski begitu mereka selalu bersama-sama. Dikecupnya pipi Eunhyuk yang agak tirus dari Donghae, kemudian ia menuntun keduanya menuju ke ruang tamu. "Di ruangan mama ada sebuah keluarga yang akan mengadopsi salah satu dari kalian. Jadilah anak baik dan temui mereka ne?" _

_,_

_,_

"_Aigoo keduanya manis, aku tidak tahu harus memilih siapa~" Pekik eomma Lee sembari mengecupi pipi Donghae dan Eunhyuk bergantian. Kedua bocah itu terkikik geli dipangkuan Eomma Lee. _

"_Halo, aku Sungmin. Panggil Sungmin hyung ne?" _

_Donghae dan Eunhyuk saling bertatapan, kemudian saling melempar senyum satu sama lain. "Sungmin hyung~~" Pekik keduanya lalu memeluk Sungmin bersamaan. "Whoaa~" Sungmin jatuh terduduk dengan keduanya yang masih memeluknya erat, lalu mereka semua tertawa dengan bahagia. _

"_Mereka kembar?" Tanya eomma Lee pada Taeyeon. Taeyeon menggeleng, " Tidak. Eunhyuk lahir beberapa bulan terlebih dahulu, namun mereka lahir di tahun yang sama. Donghae lebih dulu berada di panti asuhan ini karena yang kudengar appanya sudah meninggal sebelum ia lahir, dan eommanya meninggal setelah melahirkannya dan mememberinya nama. Sedangkan orang tua Eunhyuk meninggal di kecelakaan saat Eunhyuk masih bayi." Taeyeon tersenyum sambil menatap sendu pada Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang sedang bercanda dengan Sungmin. _

"_Mereka seperti kembar.." Gumam eomma Lee. "Mereka dibesarkan bersama-sama dan selalu bermain bersama. Mereka selalu ingin bersama. Ketika ku tanya kenapa, mereka dengan polosnya berkata karena mereka saling menyayangi. Kupikir perasaan anak kecil yang senasib memang begitu." Jawab Taeyeon._

"_Ya, kupikir juga begitu. Emm, aku boleh ambil keduanya?" Tanya eomma Lee ragu. Taeyeon sempat tertegun, lalu menatap kedua anak angkatnya. Wanita itu memejamkan matanya, kemudian tersenyum tulus. "Silahkan, mereka memang di takdirkan bersama." _

_,_

_,_

_,_

"_Hyukie, saranghae~" Seorang pemuda tampan yang tadinya bocah kini berubah menjadi remaja SMP yang tampan, dengan wajah memerah menyatakan cintanya pada teman kecilnya yang kini sudah menjadi saudaranya. Eunhyuk membelalakan matanya, wajahnya memerah dengan perlahan. Cintanya yang awalnya ia kira bertepuk sebelah tangan akhirnya terbalaskan. Dipeluknya Donghae dengan erat, air mata bahagianya menetes. "Gomawo Hae-ya~ Nado saranghae~ Jeongmal saranghae." _

_Ditangkupnya wajah Donghae, ia tersenyum memamerkan gummy smilenya dengan air mata yang masih mengalir. Donghae balik menangkup wajah Eunhyuk, menghapus air mata yang mengalir dari remaja pria yang kini telah resmi menjadi kekasihnya. _

"_Saranghae, Hyukie~" Gumam Donghae sebelum akhirnya ia mereka terlarut dalam ciuman pertama mereka. _

_,_

_,_

_,_

"_KALIAN KEMBAR DAN TAK BERHAK UNTUK SALING MENCINTAI! DENGAR ITU!" Donghae mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada Eunhyuk yang sudah menangis tersedu-sedu. Donghae merangkul Eunhyuk yang sudah lemas karena dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Eomma Lee karena mengakui hubungan mereka. _

"_Kami bukan kembar eomma, aku dan Hyukie lahir di bulan yang berbeda." Donghae mencoba mempertahankan hubungan mereka. "TIDAK! KALIAN TIDAK AKAN MENJADI PASANGAN! EUNHYUK AKAN KU KIRIM KE KANADA USAI LULUS SEKOLAH NANTI DAN TINGGAL DISANA!" Tangisan Eunhyuk semakin deras, Donghae menggertakan giginya. Lalu ia menggendong Eunhyuk untuk dibawa ke motornya dan kabur ke salah satu apartemen milik temannya, Siwon hyung. _

"_TIDAK! EUNHYUK! LEE EUNHYUKK! DONGHAE KEMBALII!" _

_BRUKK _

_Eomma Lee pingsan dan tak sadarkan diri hingga dua hari, ia pun dirawat di rumah sakit selama seminggu karena stress. _

_,_

_,_

_,_

"_Mmmnhh~ H-hae hentikan! Hiks! Dong-nhHae!" Donghae seolah menulikan telinganya dari suara tangisan Eunhyuk. Yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah bayangan Eunhyuk yang akan pergi selamanya dari dirinya, membuatnya semakin kasar mencumbu Eunhyuk. _

_Donghae terus menciumi semua tubuh Eunhyuk, lalu mulai menyelundupkan tangannya ke dalam celana Eunhyuk. Sedangkan Eunhyuk sudah menangis tersedu, kecewa pada Donghae dan berharap Donghae akan menghentikan semuanya sebelum terlambat. Donghae beralih mencium ganas bibir Eunhyuk setelah tangannya berhasil menemukan bagian privat milik Eunhyuk, ia memainkan tangannya disana dan menurunkan celananya perlahan. _

_Donghae terus menciumi Eunhyuk yang kini sudah tak berlapis kain sedikitpun, meski ciumannya menjadi asin karena air mata Eunhyuk tapi ia tak perduli. Ia harus memiliki Eunhyuk seutuhnya, dengan begitu Eomma tak akan memisahkan mereka lagi. _

_Eunhyuk hanya menatap datar Donghae yang kini sibuk mengerjainya, tak ada yang ia rasakan sama sekali, semuanya hambar meski Donghae terus mendesah di atasnya. Matanya sudah sangat membengkak, kepalanya pening, hanya rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Eunhyuk sudah pasrah sekarang. _

_Eunhyuk menutup matanya saat Donghae mendesah panjang bersamaan dengan sesuatu seperti cairan yang memenuhi tubuhnya. Semuanya gelap setelah ia dapat merasakan dekapan Donghae beserta cairan bening dari mata Donghae yang jatuh tepat di bahunya. "Mianhae~" Perkataan itulah yang terakhir di dengarnya sebelum semuanya benar-benar gelap dan mati rasa. _

_,_

_,_

_,_

"_Eomma hentikan! Jangan pukuli Donghae! Eomma!" Pekikan Sungmin yang menggelegar menyadarkan Eunhyuk dari tidurnya dari kegiatan malam Donghae. Ia membelalakan matanya melihat Donghae yang diam menerima berbagai pukulan serta lemparan barang dari eommanya, sedangkan Sungmin mencoba menghentikan tindakan kriminal eommanya. _

"_Brengs*k! Kau menyetubuhinya! Kakak kembarmu sendiri!" Pekik eomma Lee sambil terus memukuli Donghae dengan gagang sapu yang entah ia dapat dari mana. Air mata Eunhyuk langsung turun begitu derasnya, saat melihat darah yang mengalir dari kepala dan bibir Donghae, apalagi memar memar di seluruh tubuhnya. _

_Donghae memang sudah melukai harga diri dan perasaannya, tapi ia tetap mencintai Donghae bagaimanapun kebenciannya. _

"_Dia bukan kembaranku eomma." Gumam Donghae lemah. Amarah eomma Lee kembali tersulut mendengarnya, diraihnya vas bunga dari nakas. Eunhyuk membelalakan matanya, tidak… Donghae bisa terluka! _

"_KAU BRENGS*KKK!" _

_PRANGGG _

"_Ugh~" _

_Donghae membelalakan matanya, air mata langsung mengalir dengan deras dari sana. Rasa sakit langsung menjalar tubuhnya. Ini sudah keterlaluan. _

"_HYUKIIEE!" Donghae memeluk tubuh Eunhyuk yang sudah lemas. Tubuhnya terasa sakit karena orang yang dicintainya menjadi terluka karena salahnya. Darah sudah mengalir deras dari kepala Eunhyuk._

"_H-hyukie? Hyukie! Hiks Sungmin telpon ambulans sekarang!" _

"_LEE DONGHAE! MULAI SEKARANG KAU BUKAN ANAKKU!" _

_,_

_,_

_,_

"_Engg~" _

"_-IE?"_

"_-KIE?"_

"_-YUKIE?"_

"_HYUKIE?"_

_Mata bulat itu terbuka, yang pertama dilihatnya adalah atap putih. Ia menoleh ke arah tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh seorang wanita paruh baya, lalu ia beralih lagi pada namja manis yang menangis bahagia yang kini mengelus pundak wanita paruh baya tersebut. _

"_K-kalian… Siapa?" Kalimat pertama yang diucapkan Eunhyuk membuat kedua orang disana tertegun kemudian kembali menangis kencang."A-aku pusing." Ucap Eunhyuk saat kepalanya yang terasa terus berputar-putar. _

"_Hyukie~" Salah seorang remaja yang berada di luar ruangan menggigit bibirnya, tangannya menggepal erat mencoba menahan luapan perasaannya. Baginya, Eunhyuk sudah sadar saja itu sudah cukup. _

_Remaja tampan itu menghapus kasar air matanya, kemudian dengan hati yang hancur berkeping ia pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. _

**~NH~**

"HYUKIE!"

"Eung~" Eunhyuk membuka matanya. Ia dapat melihat Sungmin dan eommanya yang menggunakan kursi roda sedang menangis haru padanya.

"Eomma?" Eunhyuk mencoba duduk dibantu Sungmin. "Eomma sudah bangun? Syukurlah~" Ucap Eunhyuk lega. "Chagi~ Kenapa kau harus seperti ini? Apa kau ingat siapa kami?" Eunhyuk menatap eommanya tak mengerti. "Tentu eomma, apa ada yang salah?" Eomma Lee menggeleng, ia kembali memeluk anaknya. "Tidak. Syukurlah kau tidak melupakan kami lagi. Syukurlah."

Melupakan? Eunhyuk melebarkan matanya, jadi yang barusan itu bukan mimpi? Itu adalah ingatannya? Sebuah perasaan aneh langsung menyeruak dalam rongga dadanya, kepalanya yang dibalut perban terasa pening, namun sesak di dadanya sudah tak bisa di tolerir.

Eunhyuk melepas pelan pelukan eommanya, kemudian ia mencabut selang infus ditubuhnya dengan kasar. Donghae pasti ada disini, Donghae tak akan diam saja mengetahui bahwa dirinya kecelakaan. Dengan cepat Eunhyuk berlari keluar dari kamarnya, mengabaikan teriakan khawatir dari Eomma dan hyungnya.

Sungmin terhentak begitu melihat gerak bibir Eunhyuk yang dapat dibacanya. "Donghae~" Sungmin menggepalkan tangannya, jadi Eunhyuk sudah ingat semuanya?

,

,

,

"DONGHAE!"

Donghae tersadar dari lamunannya, ia menatap ke arah pintu café rumah sakit karena Eunhyuk berdiri disana dengan perban di kepalanya dan darah yang menetes dari bekas infus yang dicabut paksa.

"Hyu-"

GREEPP

Ucapan Donghae terpotong oleh pelukan mendadak Eunhyuk. "Hyukie.." Eunhyuk semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, sekarang ia ingat. Ia ingat bahwa ia mencintai Donghae, dan rasa itu masih ada, hanya saja kemarin-kemarin terlupakan karena ia tak mengingat Donghae.

Donghae balas memeluk Eunhyuk dengan ragu, kenapa dengan Hyukie-nya?

"Aku ingat Hae-ya. Saranghae~" Pengakuan Eunhyuk membuat Donghae membelalakan matanya. Dengan cepat otaknya memproses bahwa kini Eunhyuk sudah ingat semuanya, juga perasaan dan hubungan mereka.

"Hyukie~ Hyukie~ Hiks." Eunhyuk melepaskan pelukan Donghae. Ditangkupnya wajah Donghae, kemudian tangan pucatnya menghapus aliran air dari mata bening Donghae.

CUPP

Baik Donghae maupun Eunhyuk menutup matanya, menikmati ciuman pertama mereka setelah sekian lamanya. Ah, tidak, ciuman keduanya karena ciuman pertama sudah dilakukan saat insiden awal pertama mereka bertemu. (Lihat di presequel "I Found You!" )

"Hmmnn~" Perasaan Eunhyuk terhadap Donghae terus meluap seiring keyakinannya bahwa ia mencintai Donghae.

'**Saranghae, Lee Donghae.'**

'**Saranghae, Lee Eunhyuk.'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End**

**,**

**,**

**,**

**Hiyahh akhirnya end. Sesuai judul, jadi cerita ini end ketika Eunhyuk sudah ingat semuanya. Author bingung mau bikin lanjutan kisah ini di ff baru atau extra chapternya? **

**Author publish di hari ulang tahun author loh! Hari ini author ulang tahun! Yeay! *ciumUmin* /plak/ Ada yang mau ucapin? /plakplak/**

**No bacot lagi karena suasana hati author sedang bahagia. And, last. Byebye and Don't forget for Review! ^^**


End file.
